


Jealousy bites... but then it kisses.

by Doctoring



Series: Spidey-Feels [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Confession, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, idiots to lovers, writersmonth2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: A night out for Peter to forget about his one-sided crush on Wade turns into a night at home full of confessions. Oh, and lots of sudden progress to the physical side of their relationship.Sequel to Writer’s Month Fic #13: Of All the Weirdos in New York.A fic written for Writer’s Month. Trope Prompt: first time





	Jealousy bites... but then it kisses.

Peter has never been with another male. Not even in a PG manner. Barely a G manner, considering he was a shy kid when he was younger.

But here he is, drawn to Deadpool, regardless of gender. He never really thought about his sexuality before, considered who he was attracted to, but thanks to Wade, he began to realize that he can’t really differentiate between his attraction towards women and his attraction towards men… and he’s okay with that.

What he’s not okay with is how chummy Wade’s been getting with Colossus, even though it’s clearly one-sided. As he thought about it, Wade’s been getting chummy with pretty much everyone he knows. Peter had been trying to suppress his feelings for the past several months but seeing Wade flirt and throw himself at a few other people was beginning to get to him.

He checks his phone and sees that Wade still hadn’t replied to his message about patrolling together. Sure, sometimes he’d get busy and it’s not like he’d expect an immediate reply. But last time they patrolled Wade was texting multiple people constantly. And besides, it’s been nearly two days without a word from the merc.

_Screw this. I’m too sober for this nonsense._

Frustrated, Peter goes down to the bar to drink away the problem. Still nursing his first drink, he hears a familiar voice say, “You come here often?”

Peter scoffs in reply as Wade takes a seat next to him, pulling at the hood of his jacket to cover his face more.

“No, I’m serious, you come here often? Is it any good? What drink should I get? Oh yeah, since you’re here…” Wade rummages in his hoodie and pulls out a dinged-up flip phone. He leans over, handing it to Peter, and whispers, “Here. I’m going to need your number in my backup phone. I may or may not have cause my phone to get shot at like 100 times a few days ago while on a mission.”

_Wow, now I feel like a total jackass for being mad about his lack of reply._

He slowly inputs his number before handing it back to Wade. “So, what exactly did you mean by caused your phone to get shot at? Like directly shot at? With bullets? Or…?”

“Yeah, I needed a decoy that made sound and could be thrown, and that was the first thing I could think of.”

Peter shakes his head.

“So yeah, had to dust off the old burner and go around collecting numbers again… speaking of which… I wonder if Colossus is at the X-mansion… I should probably go harass him… or anyone else there right now, it doesn’t really matter.”

Peters downs the rest of his drink, and Wade realizes something is wrong. He gets him to stop at the one drink, not ordering one himself, and convinces him to go walking with him. Peter immediately agrees, already standing up, cursing his lips and his legs for responding in such a manner when he just wanted to brood.

Wade ends up leading Peter home in the hopes that whatever he’s trying to cope with, he finds a better way to do it and in a familiar environment. He follows Peter into his apartment.

Peter lets him inside, tearing of his jacket and kicking off his shoes with a few angry grunts.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, sorry, just teenage angst or something.”

Wade scoffs. “Isn’t it like a decade late for that?”

“It’s not a phase, mom,” Peter mocks, causing Wade to laugh. He was beginning to feel normal again but seeing Wade smile like that caused an uncomfortable tug in his chest. He steps away, turning on a lamp.

As he tries to head to his couch to sulk, Wade rushes up to him, standing in his way. “Hey, hey, hey. None of that now. No pouting. This is a No. Pout. Zone!”

Wade’s smile falters when his eccentric way of speaking didn’t cause a flinch in Peter. He tentatively places a hand on Peter’s shoulder, allowing it to slowly slide up his neck, until he’s cusping Peter’s jaw. “Seriously, dude. I’m here for you. Whatever you need. Absolutely whatever it is, I’m here.”

The hand, those words, and Wade looking at him as if his own world was breaking, it was all too much for him. Peter feels something snap inside him as he lunges forward.

Peter goes in for a kiss, stumbling on the way, bumping his face against Wade’s roughly. He pulls back quickly, taking several steps away, regret and embarrassment quickly consuming him.

Wade rubs at chin and bottom lip, but he’s smiling. “Dang, Petey, was that your first time kissing someone?”

“No… but it is…” Peter’s voice goes quiet, causing Wade to inch forward. “It’s the first time I kissed anyone since Gwen died.”

Wade slowly steps closer to Peter, gently bringing up a hand to his face, as Peter goes down a mental list of what that not-so-great kiss meant.

First time kissing another male.

First time following his urges when around Wade.

First time allowing Wade to realize his true feelings.

Peter kisses him again, a rough one, one that causes him to push Wade back until he trips over the edge of the couch, falling ungracefully over it, Peter landing on top.

As his head hits the cushion, Wade blurts out, “I’ve been trying to get over you!”

“Well, stop that.”

Peter tries to crawl up Wade’s body while not falling off the couch, to get better access to his mouth once again. But it’s hard since Wade talks with his hands, and he’s currently rambling.

“I’ve be _throwing_ myself at people, regardless of the return, which to be honest, there was like ZERO return. But I did it all in hope of forgetting about you, well, not forgetting you as much as forgetting my feelings for you. But I just ended up making it worse, making myself feel worse, like I was betraying you or cheating on you. I felt like shit, Petey! Absolute shit, which is… why…” Wade struggles to find words as Peter start kissing up his jawline. “Why I… why I went to that bar, to do exactly what _you_ were doing, drowning my sorrows in a tall glass of pale ale.”

“Well, we’re here now, so shut… so kiss me,” Peter whispered against his cheek.

Wade doesn’t kiss him. Instead, he flips them over, pining Peter down on the couch. He then decides to give Peter a taste of his own medicine, mimicking his earlier movements. He kisses him along his jaw and trails his hand along Peter’s torso.

_Thank goodness Petey didn’t tell me to stop talking because I don’t think I can now._

“I’ve wanted this,” Wade mumbles against his neck, before dragging his tongue up along Peter’s neck, towards his ear.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” He whispers before nipping at Peter’s earlobe.

Peter squirms under him, his hands suddenly on Wade’s body, feeling the muscles of his back and shoulders.

Wade peppers his cheek with kisses before whispering again. “I swear that if I find out that you’re just teasing me or using me, I’ll kill you in twenty different ways.”

Peter grabs his face, pulling it from his left side, until he can see Wade’s eyes. “I assure you, I’m not.”

Before Wade could respond, Peter kisses him again, much more gently this time. He slowly deepens the kiss, pulling at Wade’s shoulder to make him flush against him, to feel his weight on him.

Wade ruts against him and Peter reciprocates, eliciting a moan from Wade, right against Peter’s lips.

Wade tries to do it again, but slips and falls halfway off the couch, hitting the coffee table rather hard. He groans in pain and struggles to sit up in the small space between the furniture.

“You okay?” Peter asks, failing to hide the laugh in his voice.

Wade brushes it off and tries to climb back on top. Peter stops him and sits up, tugging his shirt back into place. Wade looks at him worriedly until Peter jerks his head toward the hall and says, “My bedroom’s over there.”

Wade slings him over his shoulder and rushes to the bedroom.

He drops Peter onto the bed unceremoniously and then straddles him. As he leans over, Peter grabs him and pulls him down, immediately resuming their kiss. He slides his hands up Wade’s shirt, feeling his way up to his broad chest.

Wade sits back on his heels and peels his shirt off. “Sorry I’m not Ryan Reynolds.”

“Shut it,” Peter murmurs, reaching out to splay his hands across Wade’s stomach. “You’re perfectly fine.”

“Is that what the kids these days called skin so horribly scarred and deformed? It’s just ‘perfectly fine’?” Wade snarked as he tosses his shirt to the side.

“So what if you’re scarred. I still want my hands and mouth on it.”

Wade had a split-second thought that maybe Peter was teasing him, but that lustful stare and the way Peter was slowly, diligently, feeling his obliques, _the obliques, of all muscles? The hell Spidey?_, well, he instantly pushed that thought aside, knowing it couldn’t be true.

Wade leans down, kissing him as thoroughly as possible, one hand holding himself up while the other rested on Peter’s hip, thumb teasingly tracing circles under the hem of his shirt.

Peter’s hands were not as still. They struggle to find purchase, unable to stop in one place when there was still so much of Wade’s bare skin to explore.

Peter then pushes Wade back, who complies but not without a confused look. “Is this too much?”

“No, but this shirt is,” Peter replied, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Peter sits there for a moment, head cocked to the side. “You okay, Wade?”

Wade just nods and swallows.

_I’ve wanted to touch this skin for so long, pretty much since the day he first pulled off that mask. And now here it is. Just for me. Jesus, Fuck, this has got to be some kind of trap._

“Should I… Should I put the shirt back on?” Peter asked, leaning across the bed.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Wade says as he pulls Peter back upright, away from the shirt hanging off the edge of the bed. He pushes him down on the bed and says, “You need to tell me right now if this is too much-”

“It’s not, I swe-”

“Then tell me now if you don’t want to mark you up, because I’m about to.”

“Do you mean like… a hickey or something?” Peter asked, raising his head, looking worried.

Wade nods fervently. “Yes. A Hickey. Or three. Depends on what else you want me to do to you tonight.”

“Oh… well, I’d be a bit offended if you didn’t at least _try_ to mark me u-”

Peter threw his head back onto his pillow with a breathy gasp as Wade ran a tongue against his chest moments before sucking hard. He bit back a few moans, wondering if Wade will let him return the favor. Then he felt Wade trail soft kisses up, towards the base of his neck, before starting the same process. This one hurt a bit more, but Peter was still enjoying it. He wished he had remembered to tell Wade not to do it where people can see, but that thought was fleeting. Wade had rutted up against him again, reminding him that he had other pressing issues to deal with.

Peter reached down and tugged at the top of Wade’s jeans. Wade froze for a moment until Peter did it again, fingertips slipping underneath this time.

Wade pulled his head back and mumbled, “You don’t want to do that.”

“If _you_ don’t want me to, I won’t… but _I_ _do_ want to do this.”

Wade pauses for a moment. “You know, the scars don’t stop at my waistline…”

“And neither will my hands, if that’s okay with you.”

Wade made a low growl in his throat as he hastily stood from the bed and started undoing his jeans. Peter followed suit, sitting up until he was kneeling and unzipped his pants. Wade lunged forward and grabbed his hand.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Peter tries not to laugh at the sight. Wade is obviously concerned about something, but it’s hard to take him seriously when he has his pants and underwear shoved down to his knees while leaning forward like that. “Wade. I’m fine. Why do you keep asking?”

“I… I just want to make sure… I know you haven’t been with another man before, and it’s been a while for the both of us… and I don’t want to screw up and assume one of the voices in my head yelling ‘Ravage the Spidey!’ is you saying it, when it’s not.”

Peter’s look softens. “I’m okay. Seriously. This is all okay so far. I mean, I know I most likely won’t be able to go far tonight, but what we’re doing so far… it’s okay by me.”

Wade goes back to removing his clothes. “Okay, but you better let me know the instant it’s not.”

“Of course, of course,” Peter replied, standing up next to him to finish getting undressed.

He then pulls back the covers and slides inside, Wade quickly following behind. Peter barely had time to get settled again before Wade started feeling him up, rough hands trailing up his thighs and hips. Peter turned his body towards him. He gave him a few chaste kisses before pressing forward and running his hand across Wade’s side and hip, before gripping his ass.

“Shit, yeah,” Wade mumbled as he arched his back, pushing himself against Peter’s hand.

Wade was about to say something, already had his mouth opened, when Peter cuts him off by running his tongue against Wade’s mouth.

Wade moans softly as he allowed Peter to deepen the kiss. He wraps an arm around Peter and pulls him as close as he could.

As Peter made out with Wade, he could feel Wade’s erection pressing up against him, the tip already a bit damp. It was a bit weird and distracting for Peter, not because he’s never been this close to someone else’s penis, but because he had this overwhelming urge to get his hands on it immediately.

They continued to kiss for a few moments until Wade slowly dragged a hand down Peter’s body, coming dangerously close to his cock.

“You… still… okay?” Wade asked, giving him a small peck between each word.

Peter nods before gently caressing Wade’s face.

“Can I… you know…” Wade inches his hand closer.

“Please. Go ahead.”

Wade pauses for a moment, before finally wrapping his hand around Peter’s cock. He slowly feels it, running a hand up and down the length one time, causing Peter to gasp out loud before pressing his face into Wade’s shoulder, moaning.

Wade slowly starts pumping his hand, running it over Peter’s tip, smearing the precum around. Peter thrusts up into Wade’s fist as he grips his arm, still trying to hold back his moans against Wade’s skin.

Wade gently pushes Peter to lie flat on his back, hand still slowly working his member. He keeps himself pressed up against Peter’s side so he can kiss him whenever he pleases. Peter is breathing harder now, and has flung a hand over his face, dragging it down slowly.

With a soft chuckle, Wade asks, “You still doing okay?”

Peter starts to nod, then stops, before shaking his head. “N-no.”

“No!?” Wade sits back, removing his hands from Peter. Aside from the leg he had thrown over Peter’s, he’s no longer touching him. “What’s wrong? Do we need to stop?”

Peter shakes his head, his face completely flushed. “No, I mean… well… I want to try to… get you to cum…”

“Fuck, Petey, every damn thing you’re saying tonight is like a turn on in itself… but are you sure you want to? I mean, having perpetually growing and healing cancer all over your body sure does-”

Peter sits up on his elbows. “Wade. I never wanted to admit this and if you ever bring it up again, _I’ll end you_, but the first time I seriously thought about whether or not your dick was also scarred, it took _zero_ seconds to come to terms with it.”

Peter then starts pulling back the covers, giving Wade a look that meant he was seeking permission. Wade granted it with a nod. Peter threw back the rest of the blankets and licked his lips as his eyes trailed down towards Wade’s cock. “Instead, I spent _months_ wanting to see it, to touch it… scars or no scars… I still wanted it.”

“Oh, ho, ho,” Wade taunted, while maneuvering himself to straddle Peter’s lap. “You know damn well I’m going to have to bring that up regularly now.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Whatever. The point is, I’m sure I want to touch you.”

Wade wanted to give in to his ever-constant self-doubt, but the sight before him was not allowing it.

There was this desperate look in Peter’s eyes as he bit his bottom lip. His hands gripped the sheets as if to hold himself back. His chest was rising and falling with his ragged breathing, as if just seeing Wade, naked and straddling him, was too much for him to keep his composure. All of this was more than enough to convince Wade that Peter was not only honest about his lust but was most likely downplaying it.

“You really don’t mind the-”

“I really don’t, Wade. I just care if you’re enjoying this as much as I am. And I am.”

Wade couldn’t help but notice the way Peter’s dick twitched when he said that, a bead of precum dripping down the head.

_Well, shit, he seems already blissed out, and we haven’t gotten to the really good stuff yet._

Wade leans down towards him, and places a hand next to Peter’s head to hold himself up. As he wraps his other hand around Peter’s dick, Peter turns his head and kisses Wade’s wrist. Wade immediately felt butterflies in his stomach.

_Damn this boy is going to ruin me._

_At least I hope so._

“In that case, ready when you are,” Wade says as he starts stroking Peter.

A loud moan escapes Peter’s mouth before he can clamp his mouth shut. He scrambles to reach down for Wade’s own cock, bumping into his hand on the way.

As soon as Peter starts stroking him, Wade starts moving his hand faster but takes the time to run his fingers across Peter’s leaking head. He had been toying with Peter for longer, but he felt like he wouldn’t last as long as him, surprised that he felt so close so soon after being touched.

He never imaged being touched by Peter would feel this good. He has thought about it numerous times before, but apparently his imagination underestimated the softness and skill of Peter’s hands. Plus, the sight of his crush biting his lip, struggling to stay quiet, sweat starting to appear on his brow, it was something Wade had only imagined before, but that couldn’t compare to the reality of now.

The boys continued to jerk each other off, until Peter reached down with his other hand. He worked Wade’s length with one, while teasing his tip incessantly with the other.

“Fuck… That’s cheating…” Wade gritted out, immediately trying to put his all into getting Peter off. This proved to be difficult as he was distracted by already being on the brink of an orgasm himself.

Peter’s laugh quickly fades into panted groaning as he bucks up into Wade repeatedly. “Fuck… Fuck, Wade…”

And with the sound of everyone’s favorite neighborhood hero cursing and saying his name, Wade felt himself release into Peter’s hands.

Peter kept moving his hands as Wade rode out his orgasm, the added friction causing him to be over-sensitized. He gritted his teeth as he rolled onto one hip, no longer able to withstand direct contact, not able to hold himself up off of Peter.

Wade continued to stroke him as he leaned up and started kissing Peter’s cheek and whispering into his ear. He doesn’t even know what he was saying, unsure if it was even coherent, he was just letting his lust-laden mind take over.

“Wade… Wade, I’m… gonna…”

Wade twists his hand a little, pumping it as hard as he can, as he sits up enough to kiss Peter directly.

Peter tries kissing him back, but soon finds himself just moaning against Wade’s lips.

Wade pulls back as he slowly releases Peter’s cock. The sound of both men breathing hard fills the room.

“Wait right here,” Wade says as he rolls away from Peter. He jumps out of bed, taking two steps before saying, “Where do you keep the washcloths?”

“Cabinet in the bathroom.” Peter’s voice was a bit ragged.

Wade soon returns to the bed, wet wash cloth in each hand. He hands one to Peter, but before Peter can start to clean himself up, Wade does it for him with the other washcloth. Peter hisses at the sensitivity, but remains quiet otherwise, simply cleaning his hands while enjoying this overly caring and detail-oriented side of Wade most others don’t get to see.

As if he read Peter’s mind and wanted to prove him wrong, Wade disposed of the washcloths by tossing them haphazardly over his shoulder.

He sits there on the edge of the bed, looking at Peter, who is struggling to figure out what should happen next.

_I don’t really want to just kick him out and make it seem like a shitty one-night stand, but I’m not sure what the protocol is for what to do after having sex with a friend. I mean, do I-_

“So… Do you mind if I stay? No hanky-panky, I promise, I just want to sleep here in the most innocent way.” Wade made a show of batting his eyelashes and clasping his hands in a pleading gesture.

Peter laughs and agrees. Wade squeals before stepping out of the room rather quickly.

“Wade, what are you doing?” Peter asked hesitantly, sitting up in bed.

_Is he sleeping on the couch? I thought that after… that... he’d-_

Instead of replying, Wade comes charging back into the room, jumping up, body twisting around once in the air just before he lands on the bed hard, causing the frame to creak.

_The old Wade is back, I see…_ Peter thinks, as he feels himself bounce from the mattress a few times.

He hears Wade fake-panicked voice say, “Where’d you go!?” several times as Wade flails his arms about. Finally, Wade grabs ahold of Peter, pulling him up against his side.

As he yanks up the blankets, covering them, he says, “Goodness. Thought I lost you in that mattress tidal wave.”

Peter only rolls his eyes in response.

Wade gives him a chaste kiss and cuddles up against him.

“Hey, Petey?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanted to see my diiick,” Wade singsongs, mockingly.

Peter removes his pillow from under his head and starts to smother Wade with it. Wade pretends to flails, but Peter can see that he had turned his face to the side and was able to breathe. After a few seconds, he removes the pillow and says, “I’m tired. I’ll just end you tomorrow.”

“Thanks, and if you forget, I’ll just remind you of how much you wanted to see and touch my-”

Peter cuts him off with a kiss. Before he could pull back, Wade grips him closer and runs a hand through his hair. They kiss lazily for a while before Peter manages to pull back and say, “We should probably get some sleep.”

Wade nods and mumbles out a “G’night” before shimmying down under the blankets some more. Peter lays on his side, facing Wade. Peter hears him sleep breathing rather soon after that.

He lays there, examining Wade’s sleeping face in the mostly dark room, only able to see about a third of it from the light of the lamp that was left on in the living room.

He has never watched Wade sleep before, but he knows that if he had seen Wade like this any other night prior, he’d struggle to keep his hands to himself. Tonight, however, he doesn’t struggle. He just gives in to instinct. When he reaches up and gently caresses Wade’s face, a quiet, sleepy moan escapes Wade’s mouth as he turns his head closer to Peter.

Peter grins to himself and allows his hand to gently trail down until it’s resting on Wade’s chest.

Peter closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep. He lays there for a while, drifting off but not quite there, when he feels Wade stir. Wade then reaches up and grabs Peter’s hand. He raises it to his mouth, kissing the palm languidly, before laying it back down on his chest. He leaves his own hand on top of it as he falls back to sleep, Peter hearing that relaxed breathing once again.

He’s not sure what this means for their relationship, but that’s a problem for later.

-the end-


End file.
